


Grey

by tepidspongebath



Series: Inksolation May 2020 [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, they're all right they're just at home, warning for a covid-19 setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath
Summary: “Tea, Mrs. Hudson!”“Good lord, Sherlock!”Written forbluebellofbakerstreet'stwentieth Inksolation prompt for May.
Series: Inksolation May 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746118
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Grey

“Tea, Mrs. Hudson!”

“Good lord, Sherlock!”

“Tea, what kind of tea?”

“What on earth are you talking about?”

“Going on a grocery run – what kind of tea did you need?”

“Well, I don’t know, just–”

“Tesco’s original, Tetley, Yorkshire, English breakfast, chamomile, lemon ginger, green, red rooibos, chai spice, extra strong, PG Tips, bags, loose leaf, Earl Grey-”

“Heavens, Sherlock, whatever they have. I’m not picky. Though if you bring back anything decaffeinated, I will disown you.”

“I know you favor black tea, no brand preference, but I wanted to check if you wanted to try anything new to break the monotony.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you, dear.”

“Well?”

“Earl Grey would be nice, for a change.”

“Earl Grey. I’ll leave it by your door.”

“Thank you, dear. And, Sherlock? That’s a very smart mask you have on.”

“The credit goes to John for this one. It’s Spencer Hart.”

**Author's Note:**

> [And here is the handwritten draft on Tumblr.](https://tmblr.co/ZyPCYxYL1UggWm00)


End file.
